The war of Chaos and Order
by Ultimatedemi-god117
Summary: What if most of what we know about the primordials is wrong? What if Percy never got with Annabeth because he fell in love with a certain silver eyed goddess? What if unbeknownst to him she recuperated those feelings? But most importantly what if Percy was the son of the first God and had to fight for all he believes in? (Percy doesn't become guardian of the hunt)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

The Olympians sat in the throne room having another ordinary council meeting. The war with Gaia was won by none other than Percy Jackson, who singlehandedly defeated Large primordial goddess of the earth. The heroes of the prophecy of seven had all been rewarded with immortality and stayed at the camps as immortal trainers. All but our hero, who instead used his wish to give Hestia goddess of the hearth and Hades lord of the underworld their thrones back.

But like I said it was an ordinary meeting. Zeus and Hera argued over how many children he has had from other women. Poseidon and Athena argued over who should of been the patron god of Athens. Demeter and Hades were having a glaring contest. Apollo was listening to music on his I-pod. Dionysus was reading his wine magazine and grumbling about stupid punishments. Aphrodite was fixing her makeup trying to impress Ares who was giving her goggly eyes. Hermes was playing on his phone while Hestia poked at the hearth. And Artemis, well she was daydreaming about a certain Raven haired, green eyed demigod.

But that all stopped when Apollo fell to the ground and green smoke flowed from his mouth.

_The son of the first one shall fight the second and his children _

_To fight for friends, family, and love_

_The eternal hunter shall receive her greatest wish_

_For love he conquers all_

All the gods stared wide eyed, another great prophecy had been issued but what could it mean. And what was this of the eternal hunters greatest wish.

"What could this mean" asked Athena still barely able to comprehend the beginning of another great prophecy.

Suddenly there was a bright flash."I can help answer that." In the center of the room stood a man with bright gold eyes and a toga that looked to be made of pure gold.

"Wh-who are you" Zeus asked slightly afraid. The gods could feel the power coming of this unknown man in tidal waves. He must have held the power of all them together in his pinky finger.

"I, child, am Order true first lord of the universe and I am here to help you defeat my brother Chaos, now before I explain would someone please call Perseus Jackson here" prosper asked and Hermes flashed away to get said Demi-God.

~~Ω~~

Percy was having a great day, he had just got back from seeing his friends at camp Jupiter and was excited to spend the day training the younger campers to become better worriers. But he still couldn't get a certain goddess off his mind and was deep in thought when lord Hermes appeared.

"Percy" The god of messengers said startling The Demigod out of his trance.

"Yes lord Hermes do you need something" The young hero asked.

"Yea, your needed on Olympus it's really important, so grab my arm and let's go" The god said. The demigod did as asked and the pair appeared in the throne room were all the gods were waiting.

"Who is that" Percy asked pointing to the man he had never seen before in the room.

The unknown man smiled at the demigod. "Do you mean to tell me you don't recognize your old man son" the God asked shocking everyone, but not as much as when he shot a pulse of gold and white energy into the boy causing him to fall to his knees.

When the young demigod got back to his feet he looked the same just more defined. He walked up to Order and to everyone's surprised-for the second time-hugged him. "It is good to see you to father" Percy said.

**Yea yea I know its not that long and this is just the first chapter I do plan on having the second chapter up in the next day or two. I would however like to ask you what you think about this first chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this story I know I have soother stories I need to work on but the idea for this just piped into my head and if I didn't start it then I would have forgot it. I do have something cool in kind that I might do in the next chapter. And in this story almost everything we know about the primordial gods is wrong. But is you want more or think its good so fare please review. Oh and before I forget I want to know what you guys think about the twist of Percy being Order's son not Chaoses. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, and so is the story with chapter 2. Told you I would update soon and I'm no lier. Now it won't be long till our favorite couple get together but just saying I'm not so great with romance. Now to the story. **

**~~Ω~~**

"What is the meaning of this" Poseidon bellowed, hurt evident in his voice. He couldn't believe his own son was calling the man he had just met father.

Percy looked at his 'father' sadly and was going to explain but Order cut him off. "I am sorry Poseidon but you are wrong. This is Perseus my first son the third god to come into existence. But later on in his life he chose to be reborn to truly know how mortals live, and was born as your son but he is truly my child" Order explained.

"My Lord sorry to interrupt but you told us you were going to explain about the prophecy" Athena, the ever curious goddess, asked.

"Ah yes, sorry my dear I got sidetracked, well it starts with the fact that the second one his Chaos and his children who haven't faded. Such as Tartarus, Erebus, Nyx, Hydros, and Uranus. My other children Hemera, Pontus, Aether, and Ananke will be joining our side. And for the part about the hunter I think Artemis Knows what that means" said goddess looked anywhere but Percy and blushed. "My children shall be here tomorrow afternoon to meet everyone, Percy I know you know what **all **the parts of the prophecy mean." At this Percy also blushed as his father flashed out.

He turned to see Poseidon looking at him sadly with tears in his eyes. To the Sea god's surprise Percy walked over and hugged him. "No matter what I will always think of you as a father." He said bringing a smile to the gods face.

"Well I guess this meeting is concluded" Zeus said right before flashing out followed by the other gods, all but Artemis.

"Can we talk" She asked transforming into her 18 year old form.

He nodded and held out his hand."I know the Perfect place."

She took his hand and the disappeared. When the reappeared Artemis gasped, they were on the balcony of a beautiful palace. It was Black with Gold outlines and in the black marble was little specks of gold like glittering stars in the night sky. Artemis also felt stronger for some reason when she looked up she saw why instead of one moon in the sky there was two one bigger than the other.

"wha-what is this place." She asked, awed at the beauty of the place.

He smirked at her expression,"My, palace on my home planet, Galactica, a planet of my own creation. But I must ask what do you think." He asked.

She turned to face him still amazed by this new place,"It's beautiful, but why two moons" she inquired. Don't get here wrong she loved the idea of more than one moon but she had to ask.

"I have always loved the _moon_" he said adding an extra meaning to his words. He looked to her to see if she caught him implied meaning but from the look on her face she didn't. "So you wanted to come here to talk" he said bring back up the reason the originally came here.

"Uh, yes you know what all the lines of the prophecy mean" nodded to her question "even the part about my greatest wish" he nodded again. She looked down,"I understand if you don't feel the same way about me-" she was cut off when he used his hand to pull her head up and kissed her.

It started out slow but became more heated and passionate by the moment. The kiss continued until they heard a gasp behind them.

**Bam, cliffhanger, sorry it took so long but I had a very busy weekend. I have taken every chance I got over the weekend to update my story but haven got many chances. Today I updated it just enough to post this chapter. I hope you all like the story so far.**


End file.
